


Chef Aniki

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: In which Genji discovers something interesting, he didn't know his big brother Hanzo could do.





	Chef Aniki

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on my relocation journey, this was from tumblr but now it is here and I hope you enjoy it!

It seemed so normal at first glance, but Genji knew better. It had to be a trick, this wasn't like his brother Hanzo at all! He was busy spying on the scene at hand with Jesse, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going insane. 

“Mcree! Do you see what I see?!” Genji asked.

The gunslinger looked at the sight Genji was ogling at and laughed. “Color me impressed, looks like o’Hanzo is chalk full of surprises.”

 _“Surprise nothing! Look at what's happening right now!”_ Genji whispered.

Jesse shrugged. “Hey, give your brother some credit. I’m sure he _could cook_ ,  maybe he was- just a little slow out the gate you know?”

“ _Slow out the gate,_ bah! I knew he was hiding this all long, he’s notorious for pulling shit like that!”

In the midst of  Genji's conniption with Jesse, Hana wandered over to investigate the fuss. “What are you guys lookin at?”  She poked her head over Jesse's shoulders and grinned.  “Oooh! _How_   _interesting_.” She purred.

“ _Annoying’s more like…_ ” The younger Shimada grumbled.

Hana immediately pulled out her phone and started taking a  few quick pictures. “And sending the pics to Sombra… _Now_!” 

“Darlin send me one too, Reapers not gonna believe it when I show’em.” 

“On it babe!” She chimed.

_Genji crossed his arms at the two of them.  “Well I’m just sooo glad you guys are finding this all so fun and amusing!”_

“Genji it _is fun and amusing_.” Hana pointed out.

“How can watching my brother cook for Mei be fun and amusing?!”

“Because, it’s kinda cute that the grumpy bowman is actually cooking for someone else. Specially his girlfriend.” 

All Genji could do now is pout.  “How long has this been going on though?!”

“ _How long have you been standing there brother?_ ” Hanzo replied from the kitchen in his usual calm manner, while sporting an apron that had a chibi dragon breathing fire on it.

“THE WHOLE TIME!” Genji yelled.  “Why didn’t you tell me Aniki?!” He whined.

“Genji, why didn’t you ask?” He asked while checking on the pot of dumplings. “You should know that if you'd just ask, I would have told you." He reprimanded to his brother. "But since you are here, I’m guessing you now want me to cook for everyone now..." The sarcasm lingering in his voice.   


The three of them gave their best puppy dog expressions, while watching the older Shimada roll his eyes and sigh in defeat. “Let Mei know dinner is ready…” He mumbled.


End file.
